


Running with the wolves

by winifred_d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winifred_d/pseuds/winifred_d
Summary: Tytuł zaczerpnięty z piosenki "Running With The Wolves" - AURORABohaterowie występujący w tej pracy (z małymi wyjątkami) należą do J.K.R





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł zaczerpnięty z piosenki "Running With The Wolves" - AURORA  
> Bohaterowie występujący w tej pracy (z małymi wyjątkami) należą do J.K.R

W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia przerobiła w głowie wiele scenariuszy, jednak to co faktycznie się wydarzyło przekroczyło wszelkie jej wyobrażenia. Była gotowa na niezręczną ciszę i na głośną kłótnię, Merlin wie o co. Czuła się przygotowana na setki pytań i na brak odpowiedzi. Ale dopiero kilka dni później, kiedy raz po raz analizowała każdy szczegół, zdała sobie sprawę, że stało się dokładnie tak, jak powinno się stać. Wszelkie jej wizje były niczym w porównaniu z rzeczywistością i była za to dozgonnie wdzięczna, bo w jej przypadku nie zdarzało się to często. 

Moody, kiedy już przedstawił jej w dużym skrócie powód, dla którego musiała urwać się w samym środku dnia z pracy, zdołał ją nieźle nastraszyć. Zarówno osobami, które miała poznać w przeciągu najbliższych dwóch dni, jak i konsekwencjami, które niosła za sobą jej odpowiedź na jego pytanie (tak pozytywna, jak i negatywna). Jednak żadne nazwisko, ani żadna wizja tortur nie przestraszyły jej tak, jak słowa, które Szalonooki wypowiedział na odchodnym, zupełnie jakby przypomniał sobie o tym w ostatniej chwili:  
-Pamiętasz Syriusza Blacka? Okazuje się, że chłopak jest po naszej stronie. Będzie tam. - Moody miał okropny zwyczaj nazywania każdego młodszego od siebie osobnika płci męskiej, choćby był on młodszy nawet o miesiąc, „chłopakiem”. Tymczasem, jeśli jej zdolności matematyczne jej nie zawiodły, Black miał 35 lat i podejrzewała, że raczej nie powinno było się go nazywać „chłopcem”. Tak czy inaczej, Moody deportował się i w mgnieniu oka została sama w zaułku, do którego nigdy z własnej woli by nie weszła. 

Ale, na Merlina, tak. Pamiętała Syriusza Blacka. Jak mogłaby nie pamiętać jej ulubionego wujka, który zawsze kiedy odwiedzał jej rodziców przynosił najlepsze prezenty, a czasem nawet coś więcej. Jak mogłaby nie pamiętać pierwszego kuzyna jej matki, jedynego członka rodziny od strony Andromedy? Jak mogłaby nie pamiętać mężczyzny, którego oskarżono o zabicie tuzina osób i, którego wsadzono na 12 lat do Azkabanu, z którego uciekł niecałe 2 lata temu i do tej pory ukrywał się, Merlin wie gdzie? Więc, tak, Moody!, pomyślała, kiedy szybkim krokiem opuszczała ciemny zaułek, doskonale pamiętam Syriusza Blacka!

Gdy stanęła już w świetle dziennym, spojrzała na zegarek. Jej szef i tak urwie jej głowę, że wyszła z Ministerstwa nikomu o tym nawet nie wspominając, nie mówiąc już o zapytaniu o zgodę, więc uznała, że spacer powrotną drogą nie zrobi wielkiej różnicy. A ona miała kilka rzeczy do przemyślenia. Nie tylko nieoczekiwane, zbliżające się spotkanie ze swoim kuzynem, ale przede wszystkim fakt, że ów kuzyn nie jest tym, za kogo go uważała przez ostatnie 15 lat życia (dotarło do niej, ponownie dzięki jej niezwykłym zdolnościom matematycznym, że ponad połowę swojego życia przeżyła w kłamstwie, którym karmili ją wszyscy, od mediów począwszy, na jej własnej matce skończywszy. Zatrzymała się raptownie, kiedy pomyślała o matce – co ona jej powie, jeśli już w ogóle zdecyduje się cokolwiek jej powiedzieć? „Hej, mamo, wstąpiłam do Zakonu Feniksa, na którego czele stoi Dumbledore i którego celem jest walka z Sama-Wiesz-Kim, w którego powrót wierzy aktualnie jakieś 40 osób, a no i zapomniałabym. Syriusz Black, twój kuzyn, był przez cały ten czas niewinny i również jest członkiem Zakonu, a tak nota bene to pyszny obiad zrobiłaś.”). Musiała również przeanalizować słowa Moody’ego i o Dumbledorze, i o jego Zakonie. Nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że jeśli Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać faktycznie powrócił, to ona chce zrobić wszystko, co w jej mocy żeby mu przeszkodzić. Słowo „jeśli” było kluczowe w tym zdaniu. Znów się zatrzymała, próbując zebrać myśli. Media nie zostawiły suchej nitki na dyrektorze Hogwartu i tym biednym chłopcu (przyjrzyj mu się, Moody, tak wygląda chłopiec, ma 15 lat, a nie 35!), oskarżając ich o bezpodstawne sianie paniki wśród narodu. Jeżeli Ministerstwo ma rację i on nie powrócił, a ona wstąpi do Zakonu i, nie daj Merlinie, ktoś się o tym dowie to może się pożegnać z karierą aurora. Z drugiej strony, ponownie zerknęła na zegarek i ciężkim krokiem znów ruszyła, jeżeli to Dumbledore i Harry mają rację, to jej obowiązkiem jest zrobienie wszystkiego, aby obronić jej rodzinę i przyjaciół.

Kiedy dotarła wreszcie do Ministerstwa od razu została wezwana do gabinetu szefa aurorów – Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Była gotowa na kolejną naganę za opuszczanie pracy w nieznanych celach, jednak po raz kolejny tego dnia została zaskoczona, tym razem zdecydowanie pozytywnie – sam Kingsley bowiem zapytał ją, jak poszło spotkanie z Moody’m. Okazało się, że nie tylko wie on o próbie zwerbowania jej do Zakonu, jak i on sam jest jego członkiem. Pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową. Oczywiście, że Kingsley musi być członkiem Zakonu. Jest aktualnie najlepszym aurorem działającym dla Ministerstwa, nie ma opcji, że Dumbledore by go nie chciał. 

Zdecydowała, że nie powie rodzicom o tym, że idzie na zebranie Zakonu, ani tym bardziej o tym, że zamierza do niego wstąpić. W piątkowy wieczór wyszła więc z domu, unikając czujnego wzroku jej matki, mówiąc, że umówiła się z Lucy, co wcale nie było kłamstwem, bo były umówione na wieczór. Tyle, że po zebraniu Zakonu. Z ciężkim sercem udała się więc po wskazany przez Moody’ego adres. Aportowała się w parku, od razu potknęła się i upadłaby, gdyby Szalonooki w porę jej nie złapał.  
-Nimfadora.  
-Siemasz, Moody! - Kiedy już udało jej się stanąć na własnych nogach, rozejrzała się dookoła. Stali w oddalonym od wejścia parku zaułku, z trzech stron otoczeni średniej wysokości krzewami. Przed nimi ciągnęła się raczej kiepskiej jakości droga asfaltowa, a tuż za nią wyrastał długi sznur jednakowych kamienic, ściśle ze sobą połączonych. Był początek lipca, na dworze wciąż było jasno, jednak nie widziała w pobliżu żadnych mugoli.  
-Gotowa? - Moody nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Ruszył przed siebie, torując sobie drogę przez krzaki, by zaraz zatrzymać się na chodniku. - Trzymaj. Przeczytaj to w myślach. Potem spal. - Podał jej kawałek pergaminu z nakreślonym na nim adresem, z którym miała wrażenie, iż spotkała się już wcześniej. 

Grimmauld Place 12

Bloki przed nią zaczęły się przesuwać, zupełnie niezauważalnie przez zamieszkujących ich mugoli, ustępując miejsca innej kamienicy, która swoją drogą wyglądała tak samo jak reszta, z tym wyjątkiem, że w jej środku nigdy nie stanął żaden mugol, a w jej wnętrzu mieściła się Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa. 

Dopiero kiedy przekroczyła próg Grimmlaud Place zaczęła się denerwować. Do tej pory była zbyt podekscytowana, żeby całkowicie zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie zabawa. Jednak ciemne i duszne wnętrze domu przywróciło jej rozsądek; być może zadziałał również strach, bo prawie dostała zawału, kiedy zobaczyła rząd skrzacich głów wiszących pod sufitem.  
-Uroczo – wymamrotała robiąc krok w przód i potykając się o stojak na parasole. Tym razem nie miała tyle szczęścia, Moody bowiem nie dał rady jej złapać i z hukiem upadła na podłogę. - Jasna... - koniec jej zdania został zagłuszona przez upiorny krzyk. Wstała w ułamku sekundy i wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę.  
-Na nic ci się nie przyda – głos tuż obok jej ucha sprawił, że podskoczyła – Moody, pomóż mi zanim ta stara jędza rozkręci się na dobre. - dwaj mężczyźni podeszli do ogromnego obrazu, który zajmował prawie całą wysokość ściany i starali się zaciągnąć zasłony, które wisiały po obu jego stronach.  
-ZDRAJCY KRWI, SZUMOWINY, ZŁODZIEJE! WYNOŚIĆ SIĘ Z MOJEGO DOMU! TY GŁUPCZE, TWÓJ OJCIEC PRZEWRACA SIĘ TERAZ W GROBIE! WYNOSIĆ SIĘ STĄD, NATYCHMIAST, WY PARSZYWI... - resztę zdania Tonks musiała sama sobie dopowiedzieć, gdyż udało im się wreszcie zaciągnąć kotary, co sprawiło, że obraz przestał krzyczeć.  
-Musisz mi wybaczyć, droga kuzynko, ale moja kochana mamuśka nie przepada za gośćmi. - rzekł wysoki mężczyzna, którego oświetlała lekka poświata wpadająca przez otwarte nieopodal drzwi. Miał on długie ciemne włosy i nosił trzyczęściowy, sztruksowy garnitur, którego stare piękno wciąż można było dostrzec, mimo widocznch gołym okiem zniszczeń.  
-Syriusz – wyszeptała Tonks, obrzucając wzrokiem całą sylwetkę kuzyna jej matki, Syriusza Blacka.  
-Witaj, Tonks. Długo czekałem na tę chwilę. A może jednak już wolisz, żeby zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu? Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale ostatnim razem, gdy nazwałem cię 'Nimfadorą' prawie... - nie udało mu się opowiedzieć co się stało ostatnim razem, gdyż Tonks dosłownie rzuciła mu się na szyję, mocno przytulając.  
-Nawet nie wiesz, jak za tobą tęskniłam. - Black zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. Otoczył ją swoimi ramionami i uścisnął mocno. Kiedy była młodsza wiele razy wyobrażała sobie, jak Syriusz do nich wraca. Wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, że popełnił straszną zbrodnię, ale nie chciała w to wierzyć. Nie była w stanie zrozumieć, jak człowiek, który po kryjomu przynosił jej słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa, byłby wstanie zrobić tak okrutną rzecz, jak morderstwo dwunastu osób. Z czasem nauczyła żyć się bez jego odwiedzin i kiedy sama poszła do Hogwartu musiała zająć się własnym życiem, spychając wszelkie myśli o Syriuszu na dalszy plan. Jednak teraz, wiele lat później, kiedy dano jej szansę odzyskania Syriusza, nie wahała się ani chwili. Z miejsca i bez jakichkolwiek wytłumaczeń, wszystko wybaczyła.  
-No, koniec tych czułości. Zebranie zaraz się zacznie. - Moody przeszedł obok nich i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, z których wylewało się ciepłe światło.  
-Chodź, poznasz wszystkich – Syriusz z uśmiechem na ustach popchnął ją lekko i razem weszli do kuchni na Grimmlaud Place 12.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jak ostatnio, wszyscy należą do J.K.R

Cały wieczór czuła się co najmniej niezręcznie. Mimo że było to jej trzecie zebranie Zakonu, wciąż czuła się jakby zupełnie nie pasowała do towarzystwa zebranego wokół stołu. Czuła się za młoda, zbyt niedoświadczona i za mało inteligentna, żeby siedzieć między, chociażby Kingsleyem Shackleboltem a Hestią Jones. Starała się słuchać Moody’ego, ale każda próba skupienia się na jego słowach kończyła się porażką. Ciągle gubiła wątki w jego sprawozdaniu, myliły jej się nazwiska obserwowanych przez Zakon osób i za żadne skarby nie mogła ich dopasować do odpowiedniej twarzy, chociaż wiedziała, że wielu z nich mija codziennie na korytarzach Ministerstwa. Mogła być jedynie wdzięczna za to, że to nie ona była odpowiedzialna za spisanie raportu ze spotkania. Tym zadaniem został obarczony Remus. Tym razem nawet nie próbowała powstrzymać swoich myśli przed ucieczką w jego kierunku. 

Remusa Lupina poznała zaledwie tydzień temu; z przyczyn, jak wyjaśnił jej Syriusz, niezależnych od niego, nie mógł on być obecny na jej pierwszym zebraniu Zakonu. Oczywiście wiedziała, jaki ciężar Remus dźwiga na swoich ramionach. Niemożliwym było być pracownikiem Ministerstwa i nie słyszeć o skandalu, który wybuchł dwa lata temu w Hogwarcie, gdy okazało się, że obrony przed Czarną Magią nauczał wilkołak. Poza tym, zarówno przez wzgląd na jego bliskie stosunki z Syriuszem oraz udział w pierwszej wojnie, Biuro Aurorów było w posiadaniu kilu teczek, obarczonych jego imieniem i nazwiskiem. Zupełnie inną sprawą był fakt, że mimo iż wiedziała jak się nazywa, dopiero kiedy spojrzała mu w oczy przypomniała sobie ich wcześniejsze spotkanie. Chcąc wymazać wszelkie wspomnienia Syriusza z jej dzieciństwa, musiała wymazać również Remusa. Jednak jego łagodne spojrzenie, ostrożny uśmiech, stanowczy uścisk dłoni oraz niski głos sprawiły, że przypomniała sobie pewien letni wieczór, kiedy kuzyn Andromedy wraz ze swoim przyjacielem odwiedzili ich w rodzinnym domu Tonks. Pamiętała, że po kolacji matka poprosiła ją żeby posprzątała ze stołu, podczas gdy dorośli przenieśli się do salonu, aby tam omówić swoje sprawy. Pamiętała, że Remus był na tyle miły, że nie tylko pomógł jej uporać się z talerzami i kubkami, ale również rozmawiał z nią zupełnie jakby i ona była dorosła. Nie pamiętała o czym rozmawiali, ale dokładnie zapamiętała spokojny ton jego głosu i wesołe spojrzenie. Był to pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy go widziała. Był to również ostatni raz, kiedy widziała Syriusza.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją lekkie uderzenie w plecy.  
\- No, Tonks – podskoczyła na krześle, strącając przy okazji kubek z herbatą – jeśli chcesz nam się do czegoś przydać, musisz być bardziej obecna.  
\- Kingsley. Przepraszam - spojrzała nerwowo na mężczyznę, który siedział obok niej; z ulgą zauważyła, że mimo poważnego głosu, w jego oczach widać było iskierki żartu. - po prostu dzisiaj to chyba nie jest mój dzień.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, sam dobrze wiem, jak porywające mogą być sprawozdania Alastora. Ale dam ci dobrą radę. Staraj się mieć swój dzień, kiedy Snape będzie przedstawiał swój raport, okej?  
\- Jasne – mruknęła, wciąż unikając jego wzorku. Udało jej się naprawić kubek, który odsunęła teraz od siebie na bezpieczną odległość. Usłyszała jeszcze tylko cichy śmiech swojego przełożonego, zanim Moody ogłosił koniec zebrania. Jak na zawołanie podniosła się ogólna wrzawa, spowodowana przede wszystkim przez Molly Weasley, która wszystkich razem i każdego z osobna zapraszała na kolację.  
\- Alastorze, nie wygłupiaj się, zostań chociaż jeszcze na chwilę. Pulpeciki zaraz będą gotowe. Chłopcy! A wy dokąd? Proszę siadać, już podaję zupę. Arturze, zostaw tego przeklętego kota i pomóż mi z talerzami! Nie ty, Tonks, ty siedź spokojnie, na pewno jesteś zmęczona…

Mimo licznych i głośnych nalegań ze strony Molly, większość towarzystwa rozeszła się za swoimi sprawami. Przy stole zostali tylko Syriusz, Remus i ona. Artur zdołał w końcu przekonać kota Hermiony Granger, że nie należy wyjadać zapasu herbatników z szafki i teraz dzielnie rozkładał talerze i sztućce. 

\- Syriusz, bądź tak dobry i zawołaj dzieciaki na kolację – odezwała się Molly znad garnka zupy; jedną ręką mieszając jego zawartość, a w drugiej trzymając różdżkę, którą dyrygowała proces obierania ziemniaków. Tonks uwielbiała przyglądać się matronie Weasleyów, kiedy ta zajmowała się pracami kuchennymi. Sama nie miała za grosz talentu do domowych zaklęć; jej umiejętności ograniczały się zaledwie do kilku najbardziej potrzebnych zaklęć. Natomiast pani Weasley zdawała się robić wszystko intuicyjnie. Mimo panującego wszędzie nieporządku, wiedziała gdzie co jest i zdecydowanie nad wszystkim panowała. Tonks mogła jej jedynie pozazdrościć.

\- W porządku? - przeniosła wzrok z Molly na mężczyznę przed sobą. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Remus odezwał się do niej pierwszy. W zeszłym tygodniu próbowała kilka razy do niego zagadać, ale kiedy zauważyła, że najwyraźniej nie jest w nastroju na rozmowy, odpuściła. Mimo że bardzo zależało jej na chociaż chwili wymiany zdań. Być może sama się nakręcała, ale jedną z rzeczy, których najbardziej się obawiała było to, że inni członkowie mogą ją wyśmiać oraz uznać za dziecko; i chociaż już pierwsze spotkanie udowodniło, że jej strach jest bezpodstawny, (okazała się być zarówno dobrym słuchaczem, jak i rozmówcą) to nieustannie stresowała się na myśl o rozmowie z Remusem. Więc w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie pokiwała jedynie potwierdzająco głową. - Wydajesz się być czymś zmartwiona – kontynuował – przepraszam, jeśli się wtrącam, ale miałem cichą nadzieję na powtórkę sprzed tygodnia.

Zmarszczyła brwi na jego słowa, których w ogóle nie zrozumiała. Co miał na myśli, mówiąc, że liczył na powtórkę?

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem – odezwała się w końcu.  
\- Po prostu w zeszłym tygodniu nie czułem się najlepiej i liczyłem na to, że i dzisiaj będziesz chciała ze mną rozmawiać. Wiem, że ostatnio nie byłem najlepszym partnerem do rozmowy, ale jest kilka rzeczy, które chciałbym z tobą omówić, więc jeśli całkowicie cie do siebie nie zraziłem, to byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś poświęciła mi dzisiaj trochę swojego czasu.

Miała wrażenie, że się przesłyszała. Była pewna, że Remus uważa ją za irytujące dziecko i dlatego nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, a tymczasem okazuje się, że miał zwyczajnie gorszy dzień, był zmęczony, czy jeszcze coś innego, co nie ma związku z nią. Jak mogła być tak głupia i jednocześnie mieć o sobie tak wysokie mniemanie?

-Nie... absolutnie mnie do siebie nie zraziłeś, Remus. Doskonale cię rozumiem, ja sama nie mam dziś najlepszego dnia – walnęła się mentalnie w głowę. Po co mówi mu takie rzeczy? - ale z chęcią z tobą porozmawiam o czym tylko chcesz. - Merlinie, pomyślała, lepiej żebym już w ogóle się nie odzywała. Nigdy nie miała problemu z nawiązywaniem nowych kontaktów czy prowadzeniem konwersacji, jednak było w Remusie Lupinie coś, co sprawiało, że miała ogromny problem ze znajdowaniem odpowiednich słów. Jednocześnie dotarło do niej, że to właśnie on i jego gorsze samopoczucie podczas ostatniego zebrania Zakonu było powodem, przez który ona miała zarówno dzisiaj, jak i cały tydzień kiepski humor. Nigdy wcześniej nawet nie pomyślałaby, że inna osoba może być w stanie aż do tego stopnia wpłynąć na jej samopoczucie.

Remus uśmiechnął się delikatnie na jej słowa.  
-Świetnie. Złapię cię po kolacji, dobrze?  
-Jasne... - chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale w tym momencie do kuchni wrócił Syriusz, a za nim ponad połowa klanu Weasleyów i Hermiona Granger; wszyscy głodni i gotowi na kolejne próby wyciągnięcia z niej albo Remusa jakichkolwiek informacji o Zakonie i jego działalności.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z tego, co tutaj publikuję nie jestem zadowolona. Nie jest to również szczyt moich umiejętności. Dopiero uczę się pisać (motodą prób i błędów), a tematykę "Harry'ego Pottera" wybrałam dlatego, że jestem w stanie z zamkniętymi oczami poruszać się po Pokątnej, czy po Hogsmeade. Mam nadzieję, że prędzej czy później ja albo ktokolwiek inny, zauważy jakikolwiek postęp w moim pisaniu. I z okazji Mikołajek, tego sobie życzę.


End file.
